Hellsing: The Verdict
by Zuider
Summary: ....
1. The Cost of Smoking

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.

This is my first fanfic. Well, reviews are encouraged!

Chapter 1: The Cost of Smoking

Two years had passed since Hellsing's head was released from temporary confinement. The Queen had decided to give her parole after contemplating and realizing the loyalty and faithfulness of her female knight. Hellsing Organization was back to business again, tracing down vampire freaks night after night until all are found and destroyed.

Integra was once again sitting on the dimly lit office of hers, checking and reviewing files that are of great importance to the country of England. She was still the same old-good Integra, the master of monster, although 2 years older and as beautiful as a 25-year old woman can be: she was on her full blossom. Her platinum hair, which was now slightly longer, was carelessly hanging on her shoulders. Her gloved hand and olive-colored man's suit remained as her casual trademark. Her pale blue eyes still flickered with dignity, pride and honor though most of the times it was concealed by her high-grade eyeglasses. But one thigh was missing. In times like this, when Integra had so many thighs to do, so many tasks to handle and so many puzzles to solve, it was her cigarette that she would most likely want to have.

Smoking had been her vice since she turned eighteen. It was one of her father's habits that she eventually adopted. Smoking allows her to think and relax whenever great pressure burdens her. But she could not resort to it now. After five and a half years, she had to restrain herself from using it after being diagnosed of having chronic pulmonary emphysema. A year ago, she was rushed to the hospital when her condition worsened; moreover, the doctors found out that she also developed hypoxia. She became better after being treated for whole month. It was the effect of hypoxia that she had been suffering for the past few months: depression of mental activity and reduced work capabilities of the muscle which took effect on her working condition and position as well. But she was strong, had to be, for the lives of her countrymen were carried on her shoulders.

The silence on her office was broken due to the ringing of the telephone that was placed inside her desk. She picked it up and said, "Integra Hellsing speaking. Who is this?"

"_I am your conscience,"_ the voice from the other end of the line spoke, " _Tell me, does your lungs hurt you?"_

Integra's eyes widened with fury and she angrily stood up. "Stop this nonsense! Whom am I speaking to?" She was already irritated at the nuisance of the mysterious caller.

"Sir Integra? It's me Walter, is there something wrong?" came the voice of her butler.

Integra was stunned at the ambiguity of the situation but easily regained her composure, as her _female_ instinct knew exactly that the Walter she was talking to was the real deal.

"Walter was is it?"

"Sir Integra, are you alright?" came the worried voice.

"I am now. What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I wanted to check on your condition, Sir. Are you well?" Walter's voice was tainted with something that could only mean alarm.

"Everything's alright, Walter." She spoke as she sat down, "Did something happened?"

" Unfortunately, yes. There was an attack that happened two hours ago. The victim was a lady, a royalty. There were bite marks on her neck and it was assumed that a vampire or vampires were responsible. But something is more important. The Queen's knowledge of her relative's death can be another ground for another unjust things, specially to this organization, I'm afraid."

Integra closed her eyes and frowned.

_Why wouldn't these freak vampires ever cease?_

She arranged the eyeglasses on the bridge of her nose and spoke, "How come that the attack had not been reported earlier? I expect to have an explanation from the patrol group assigned there and hand me the full report."

"But Sir, that is another problem. Your men, all them, were killed. There were no bite marks on their neck, instead it were on their chest, near the heart. Sir Integra, this is the doing of a vampire or vampires that are here. Also, the lady, your men and the cheap converted vampires are lying dead here as well."

"What!" Integra roared. She almost crushed her paper works when she hit her table with her fist. " Walter, where are you at the moment?"

"In the crime scene, Sir."

"What brought you there?" Integra sounded a bit untrusting but obviously was just curious.

"Sir, a man called me last night. He said that I should meet him here at 8 o'clock in the evening, which is exactly two hours ago. He mentioned someone that I have acquaintance to in the past and decided to come here. But what greeted me were dead bodies. I apologize for not telling you about this earlier."

"Apology accepted. But Walter, our personal lives must less be given importance with our duty. We mustn't let our emotions get the better of us. Understood?"

"Very clear, Sir."

Then the phone went dead.

Integra placed her hand on her forehead and stayed still for a while. She needed to think, to concentrate. Thinking about what just happened a little while ago, her, lecturing a chronologically advanced man in the person of Walter, was very unlikely. She already sensed something was wrong. Walter is a wise man of nature; he wouldn't get into things, which are of no value and without being prepared.

And that voice. Who was it? Her conscience? And who was responsible for the peculiar deaths? Another freak vampire wanting to be dominate the world? Or was it something else?

It was so much. Two years after having rest, here she was again, brainstorming again on puzzles that she had been dealing with almost her entire life.

Integra stood up; she needed to go somewhere where she could think, a place where comfort would be there to guide her. She was barely a foot away from her desk when suddenly, her breath shortened. She tried to stand firm but drowsiness swept over her, the effects of hypoxia again taking over her. She staggered and clumsily fell forward to the ground, but before she passed out, she felt two strong arms caught her which stopped her from her descend.


	2. Neverending Suffering

Hellsing is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 2: Neverending Suffering 

It was dark and cold in London. And it was an hour before the clock strikes twelve midnight. The moon was up and from a distance, it looked infected with its blood red color against the murky skies. Very few people were on the street. It could be that many were aware of the mysterious deaths that have occurred recently. In one of the damp and secluded corner of the city, there was a couple. The two were laughing boisterously at something but stopped when the boy glimpsed a silhouette of a man walking by in a fast pace. The boy gave the girl beside him a meaningful look and a wide grin that showed four overlarge canines. The girl then reciprocated the grin and they both walked towards the man sluggishly. When they reached him, the boy said, " Hey, man, can we-"

He wasn't able to finish what he was saying when the man swiftly drew his hand onto the boy's chest, stabbing him with only his bare hand. The boy's eyes, when they looked at him were shocked and bewildered. The girl screamed and started to run but she soon fell dead before she could get away. The man, who wore a long coat, chided to his self, " You low-life creatures do not deserve to be called vampires for only the real ones are worthy enough to be such." The moment he finished speaking, he heard a soft rattle of an empty can. He turned to the direction where the sound came from and found a man standing, eyes wide with fright, he grinned " Looks like my meal is the one who found me after all…"

Another scream filled the night.

* * *

It was twelve midnight, and Integra was still awake. She was on her wheelchair, in the veranda of her office. It was not healthy for her to stay up this late but her duty requires her so. Walter stood beside her. 

" Not only an hour ago and already three more victims. This is critical, Walter, our enemy is a hungry murderer."

" Unfortunately true, Sir.", Walter said. "At the moment, there still hasn't been any witness at these crimes. One thing that is baffling is that the victims are both human and chip-vampires, although it remains a mystery if a single vampire had done it or not. The autopsy reveals that the bite marks are one and the same for all human victims and that also goes for the similarity of the deep wound or stabs on the chest for vampires."

" The chip-vampires died because of fatal wounds in their hearts done by piercing with something still unidentified although it is comparable with Alucard's hand stabs. However, if it were the same, the victims should have at least turned to dust. This "vampire" decided to leave them exposed and blatant as if to show that he despises its kind." Integra surmised.

"It's almost the same as what happened the day the duchess was killed. The vampire freaks were killed the same way the vampires a while ago were killed. And excepting the duchess, the human victims were drained of blood and had bite marks on their chests." Walter pointed out.

Integra clutched the arms of the wheelchair. She thought of her men, and the man who was killed this night. Human lives were at stake and she couldn't even do something about it. She could not afford to loose anymore of her men or anyone at all. And there was the duchess, the Queen's cousin. What would the Queen do when she learns that a mere vampire killed her cousin? It wasn't good for her and her organization. Her credibility was at a question once again. She had just been punished before for her and her organization's incompetence and it could possibly….

" Damn it!" She viciously hissed.

Walter noticed the pressured look on Integra. She's on it again, he thought. He knew she was strong, but she was only a human. He had been a witness through almost all of her struggles and her winning them over, but this was different. She was not the same Integra she was before. She had become vulnerable, and it was hard for him to see her pushing herself and act like everything's the same.

"You remind me of the duchess." Integra spoke. "Is the Queen already been notified?"

Walter looked sullen, it was something she never wants to see, " The news spread fast, it has reached the Queen. However, there still isn't any message from the palace."

Integra frowned. This was bad; the more the palace kept silent, then the more it could be grave for them.

She took a glance at Walter and noticed the gloominess on his face. She knew something was bothering him. Then she remembered the mysterious call he had received. The night before the duchess was killed, and wondered whom the caller was. Knowing Walter, she was used to his calmness and self-control over his own emotions and it surprised her to see that he was actually showing one of those unlikely emotions right now. Things he couldn't handle wouldn't easily affect him but she chose to be silent. There would be another time for the to talk about his welfare for now she must concentrate on tracking down the vampire.

Integra felt her head ache slightly. Too much thinking hurt her these days. She unknowingly placed her hand on her head and rubbed it, Walter, seeing her do that became worried. He had never been this troubled for her, even more than when she stabbed herself a few years back.

"Sir Integra, you should take your rest now." Walter told her.

The statement was acrimonious on her part. She wasn't child anymore. She didn't have to be checked up on nor have her rest more than usual. She was used to these things; she had been staying this up for nearly the past ten years. She was the leader, for Pete's sake, the one in control, the one who's making orders and decisions especially the ones concerning her. She knew he was only worried, but still, she didn't like it.

"No, Walter, I can manage. You can leave now."

Walter made no move to protest. He very well understood how Integra behaved. He was wise enough not to persuade her for it would only aggravate the situation.

"A pleasant night Sir Integra", he said as he bowed down and left.

* * *

Integra relaxed her self on her seat and closed her eyes. She felt the wind blew in her face and hair. Damn, she thought, I need a cigarette. Yes, something to ameliorate her stress was what she needed. She was already tired, but in her line of work, getting tired is almost not an option. 

After a while, she felt her eyes droop and eventually she fell into a soft slumber.

_Integra, come to me, I can relieve your pain forever…_

Integra shot her eyes open wide and almost lurched forward. She breathed deeply and heavily to calm herself down. She was extremely appalled by the voice, Was it death calling her? Or was it only her imagination? But it sounded too clear and loud just to be a delusion.

She grunted as she realized that she had become nothing more than a vessel of haunted voices. She was now someone she was afraid to be. Relieve your pain forever? That was a very good offer. If she hadn't been the drum tight person that she was, she would have easily given in. Chronic Pulmonary Emphysema had no cure and she had to go with it until it eventually takes her life.

It was during these moments that lassitude and hopelessness envelops her. Sometimes she thought of what it was like to be immortal like Alucard, wanted to know what it was like to have eternity without expericencing much pain or so Alucard seemed to be, but she could not be one. Her inheritance and duty would be put to waste if she were to be one of the enemies. She would be the one to blame if Hellsing would fail to accomplish its mission, but it was for this very organization that she wanted to live. The Hellsing Organization would fall if she dies.

"My Master is heavily burdened, is she not?" came Alucard's placid voice.

Integra snapped out of her musing and looked at him. She watched as he approached her. His hat was off and so was his orange sunglass. The light brought forth by the moon cast a shadow on his handsome face.

"Where have you been? You did not report yesterday. I do not approve lazy attitude Alucard." Integra berated him although it took her an effort to sound indignant.

"This is not the right time to talk about those, Master, you have to rest."

"Do not concern yourself with the way I handle myself, and don't change the subject, Alucard. I need to know what happened."

Alucard, sensing his master had no intention of playing with him, smirked and said, "I have been doing my job, Master. Killing vampires-"

"You very well know that we are facing an _extra-ordinary_ opponent. There are these deaths that is done by God knows what kind of vampire that has a peculiar way of drawing blood from his victims and you say you have been doing your job?!"

Alucard remained silent but still wore the half-crazed smile on his lips.

"If you're so confident about this thing that you even get to smile, then you must know something about this blood sucking freak that kills vampires like him". Integra said after taking a glance at her vampire.

Alucard merely smirked again. 'It seems that I'm not the only genuine vampire in England after all", he stated mysteriously.

She was stunned, "Are you saying that another vampire like you is on the loose and freely victimizes both humans and vampires?" She paused. "Then that could explain why he eliminates chip vampires", she spoke the words as if a sudden epiphany struck her.

A deafening silence soon followed.

A hoarse coughing broke the silence. Integra grasped her chest and harshly breathed. Every breath intake seemed to hurt her too much. Alucard still stood beside her; the expression on his face was unreadable. The look he had was somewhere between sympathy and reprehension.

After the attack started to weary down, Integra fell back on her chair, exasperated. She tried her best not to show (Aucard) the difficulty she was going through. And though somewhere deep down her heart she felt relieve that Alucard was there, still she couldn't bear to exhibit her weakness. For her, it would serve as a mockery to her being human and humanity in general.

It took her sometime to regain her normal breathing and she thanked God for keeping Alucard silent.

The moment she thought about his taciturnity, he was already there in front of her, kneeling down.

"You still have a choice, Master."

He slowly raised his head to face her., his eyes looking into hers; penetrating her blue orbs. Integra stared back at his crimson eyes. He then sluggishly stood up and placed both of his hands on both sides of her chair, enclosing her.

"All you have to do is ask Master. Order me if you like." There was a tinge of desperation and frustration in is voice.

Integra didn't flinch; she was still calm and composed.

"I noticed you are being persistent on that matter these days, Alucard. You might be thinking that your chances of turning me are getting scarce when even before you know that we Hellsings are not gifted with long lives." Integra said almost unfeelingly. "I would not want death as much as don't want this organization to fall . I could not accept death until I have finally annihilated all vampires. And if my life were meant to be just this short, then I would like to spend the rest of my life doing my purpose."

Alucard, although refused, still managed to grin. His solid form then began to become indistinct, and afterwards it had vanished. But before he totally disappeared, he spoke his parting words…

"If that is what you wish, Master."


	3. Growing Mistrust

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.

Sorry for the OOCness, I'm not really good with characterization.

And I would just like to thank Hemamal (and all the others who cared to review) for the constructive review, yes; I do believe I need some major editing. I was also a little confused when I re-read it. But I really haven't the time to do this fanfic and all the more check if my grammar or spelling is correct (don't get me wrong, I definitely believe that grammar and spelling is for school as well as for the world) however, in my spare time, if I'll ever have one, I'll do my best to clear things up.

Really, I'm running out of ideas on this one. I don't know exactly if this chapter made sense but this one is for preparation for future chapters I hope.

Warning for violence and some other things

* * *

Chapter 3: Growing Mistrust 

He stood there at a distance, watching her sleep. He could not go nearer her anymore, it would be fatal. Alucard would sense him. And so he contented himself with just gazing at her from afar, thinking soon, she would be his.

_My dear Integra, how I long to have you…But I can still wait…and for now, you shall rest…Enjoy your sweet dream…dear Hellsing…_

o0o

_Integra was in the battlefield, fighting hundreds and thousands of vampires and ghouls, all by herself. She skillfully and quickly shot the freaks, finishing them off one by one while her pulse raced and her heart drummed with anger and fear. Yes, even Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing felt fear of the countless undead she was dealing with._

_She went on unloading her bullets on her adversaries' head and heart until…_

_Click._

_She suddenly paused when her gun clicked empty. She searched her pocket to get another set of bullets but found none. She was out of ammunition. How could she defend her self? She hadn't anything at all to protect her self; the undeads were now closing in on her. _

_Inspiration struck like lightning and she remembered. She still had someone she could use, and she called:_

"_Alucard!"_

_She looked around, exhausted and worn-out, her lung aching inside her chest. She impatiently waited, but no one came. He had not come. _

_She called again, louder this time, "ALUCARD!!YOUR MASTER CALLS FOR YOU! SHOW YOUR SELF IMMEDIATELY!!!"_

_But still, he never came. There was no Alcuard. She could not feel his vampire's presence anywhere._

He will never come Integra…This is his plan…this is what he wanted_**…**a voice said to her._ _She could do naught but listen. And the instant the statement ended, blood poured down from her lips as one of the ghouls vehemently buried a large scythe on her back, making its way out of her stomach. She made choking noises as she fell to the ground, with her blood pouring out of her searing wound in great profusion._

"_Curse you, Alucard! Curse…you…ALUCARD!!!" , she spoke between gritted teeth as her eyes blinked slowly and body squirmed in pain._

"_You called for me, Master?" _

_Interga looked up and saw Alucard looming down over her, smirking._

_Monster, she thought. This was your plan all along! I should have known better! Curse you!! You GIT!!! CURSE YOU!!!_

_Alucard only grinned further. "How does dying in the hands of the enemy fell, Master? Is it good? Does it satisfy you?….Now you know what I felt when Abraham Hellsing killed me, Master. And so I ask you…how does it feel?" And he laughed at her mockingly._

_Integra could only glare at him._

_He stopped laughing and leaned in and brought her to her knees and heldher limp body in his arms. And suddenly, she was nowhere. Everything around her was black and the only visible thing was he. The pain in her body seemed to disappear. And the wound on her stomach, she saw, was no more; she wasn't bleeding anywhere at all._

"_Have I scared you, Master?" He teased and gave her a strong tug and whispered in her ear. "Did you truly think that I will allow your blood to be wasted in such manner, Master? He held her tighter. "Your blood belongs only to me."_

**_Alucard tightened his grasp around her waist as she struggled against him. He wounded his left hand on the back of her head, locked his fingers on her blond mane, and…_**

Integra woke up panting. _What the hell was that dream?!_ She scanned the room to see if Alucard was there, almost instantly accusing him of causing her dream, but he wasn't there. Her room was very still, silent, with no tinge of any disturbance at all. She found the dream outright bizarre, it was the first time that she actually dreamt of being betrayed by Alucard and it unsettled her much. Careworn due to the heavy day and disturbed by the dream, Integra lied herself back down on the bed, and forced her self to sleep, but it didn't come.

oOo

Seras quickly dodged the shot from the ghoul; that mindless being luckily grabbed a firearm, and now was shooting at her. She pulled her much bigger guns and shot back in flawless aim. One by one, the undead fell down as Seras eradicated them. After some time of arduous training, she had now become a competent soldier. And though she still had that "innocent" look on her young pretty face, her performance in battle would project her otherwise.

"Master, there ain't no more", Seras stated, somewhat confused.

"I can see that perfectly", he replied smoothly after finishing off the last of the chip vampire.

"But Master, why is it that all of a sudden, there aren't as much chip vampires and as before?"

Alucard answered her, "It only means that it is not only us who want these pathetic beings eliminated."

She got the point. Alucard wasn't talking about their rival organization, the Iscariot, no. What he was pertaining to was a certain creature very much like him, the Vampire. It couldn't be any other than him. The reports about blood-drained humans and chip vampires had reached up to an alarming level. And she felt afraid, not for herself for she that she can handle; she was a vampire after all, but for the people around them, and specially, their organization, Hellsing. What if it was like fighting with Incognito all over again? She didn't want it to happen anymore. She had lost much during that battle, it was already too much, she cannot afford to loose more and see humanity at a loss again. The image from the past still glowed clearly in her mind; she could still see the great fire, the ruins, the blood, the dead bodies…

"Have you forgotten who your master is, police girl?" Alucard spoke and sounded rather not amused.

Seras almost gulped at the tone of his voice. What was I thinking! She told herself. Master Alucard _defeated _Incognito, I shouldn't be worried.

She started apologizing to her master. What she had in mind was like almost saying that the enemy was greater than him, and that was a great insult to him.

She continued to say out loud her regret for having such thoughts.

"Forgive me, Master, I didn't mean to say that, I was just…"

I'LL HAVE HER.

Alucard raised his head sideways. He heard that. A message meant only for him. And it was solely he who felt the vampire's powerful presence. It passed them deviously fast and as briefly as it came it was gone, but he made sure he left a message for him. _Finally_, he thought. _The mice had decided to show its self. _And the message…he already knew what he meant by _her_.

"Master?..." Seras called.

"Go back, police girl, I have some thing to take care of." Alucard ordered her and vanished.

oOo

Integra sat on her office. She had one hand on her forehead as she did her paper works. It had been two days since she last fainted and she had already her medications, and she could act mostly normal now. She was disconcerted, not only because of their unfinished business with the current vampire on the loose, but mainly because of the dream last night. She hadn't enough rest yet and the smudges under her eyes could clearly prove that she had not gotten a proper sleep and that dream was to blame. It was disturbing and it almost affected her action towards the only familiar being in that dream. Damn, she wanted to finish that nightmare, wanted to know what Alucard's plan was, whether it be good or bad. She needed to know.

She wrote hurriedly in her paper absent-mindedly as her thoughts still drifted to the dream, and in her haste, the pen slipped of her fingers, leaving an unnecessary mark on the white sheet. She cursed under her breath and searched her drawer for anything to clean up the mess, her mind still wandering on the remnants of the previous night. It obviously came to her that Alucard could be manipulating her dream, but she could not feel his presence upon waking. He had come o her this early eve and she had given him and the police girl a mission, but he acted as if he hadn't the slightest idea of what had been her dream neither did he taunt her about it. He still behaved in that annoying manner of his; always that crooked smile across his face.

And the question of his sarcastic servitude raised itself up on her again. Why?…Why did he willingly submit himself to her when he could easily have destroyed her back then (if he really wanted his freedom).And after more than a decade, he had remained loyal to her, and he had earned her trust for that. But now, with that single horrible nightmare, her perception subtly changed. She began to doubt his loyalty. What it her dream was a warning? What if all those efforts he made about changing her were false acts for her to believe that he really wanted her? She would loathe herself to death if what was on the dream did happen on the future. If the Nosferatu had any intentions of breaking loose from her, and plotted against her, then she should make a decision and right now.

Integra leaned back on her chair, suddenly short of breath. The medicine she had been using was having less and less effect on her, she surmised. She grasped the nebulizer in the drawer and breathed on it. And when she was able to breathe normally, she sighed decided to focus on her work.

"Do you really want to know the finality of your dream, Master?"

Startled, Integra turned her head to see the vampire leaning on the wall.

"What?" Then it hit her." You???! You are the one behind that stupid dream?!"

Alucard slowly walked towards her, grinning. "You have not answered my question, Master. Do you want to know? Or do you want to feel?" He purred in that predatory tone of his.

And she was reminded of that faithful scene in her dream where Alucard had her in his bruising embrace and she could feel his body against hers, and jolted up, fuming. "How dare you enter my mind without my permission, more so tamper with my dreams? You Monster!"

Alucard remained that wolfish grin and just sauntered nearer her. Although enraged, Integra felt nervous at the shortening distance she and her vampire were having. Wait, why was he here? Had their mission by now had ended? Or had he left that girl on her own again, and disobeyed her order?

Before she could ask him those questions, he had spoken before her.

"I am more than willing to show my Master what is missing in her dream." He said as he stopped on her right side.

She couldn't exactly remember how or when it happened. In a flash, he gripped her shoulders and forced her up. He placed an arm around her waist and a hand on the line of her jaw. She stood there in awe and looked at him but what she saw on his face dreaded her more. Alucard was staring at her too, but the look on his face wasn't the typical fang-showing, smirk, he wasn't even smiling. What he had on his face was carnal ferocity. His pupils even dilated and turned carmine when he looked at her lips. She began to writhe against him. She fisted her palms and mentally ordered him to desist this at once. But he acted as if he could not hear her voice in his mind.

_**Alucard tightened his grasp around her waist as she struggled against him. He wounded his left hand on the back of her head, locked it on her blonde mane**__** and**_ pulled her into a savage kiss. Integra's eyes widened with shock as Alucard's extremely cold lips brutally slanted into hers. She could feel the profound coldness of his body and that sent shivers to her spine and all over her body He then forcefully parted her lips with his inhumanly long tongue and explored all that was there. She gasped at the atrocious intrusion and shuddered when his tongue touched hers. Her then fisted palms suddenly crept up to him and seized his coat firmly. She did not know why, but she felt as if she was drowning, and held onto him. Alucard deepened the kiss, gouging his fangs into her soft lips; not breaking the skin, but still bringing to her unsuitable but pleasurable amounts of pain. She didn't think he would really be so rough on her, but then, everything that he was doing to her was simply and exceptionally sadistic.

Once more, before she completely looses her self-hold, she tried to extricate herself from him. But Alucard only pressed her harder and she couldn't let go. Alucard laughed at her mouth, teasing her of her failure to get away from his strong grip. She felt rage burn inside her again, but it swiftly died away as soon as it came when Alucard shifted his kiss into a passionate one. He sluggishly ran his hand on her back and lasciviously caressed her body. And all of a sudden, she was taken aback with rapture she knew she had no right to feel. She involuntary tilted her head and touched his face with her hand as he kissed her. He then alternated slow, open-mouth kisses with deep, mouth–probing kisses onto her lips and Integra helplessly let out a soft moan. She knew he had more than half a century of experience with this thing, but she did not expect him to be this good that even she found herself responding.

Alucard must have caught the tail end of her thought and laughed again on her mouth, adding the pressure on his lips and at the same time pulled her body harder against his.

They shared yet another ardent kiss before Alucard broke it and trailed down the side of her ear onto her neck. Panting, Integra entangled her hands into Alucard's ebony hair as he ran his slick tongue up and down her gorgeous neck. Integra was almost lost in waves of pleasure brought forth by his touch when suddenly pain jolted from her body as Alucard's fangs pierced her skin and then she screamed…

"-AAHHH!!!" Integra jerked so hard she almost tumbled backward on her seat. What the bloody hell was that??!!!, she asked herself breathlessly as she scanned the room, almost ashamed of anybody seeing what she and her vampire just did even if she wasn't sure if it actually occurred or not, but found no one. She roughly half expected to see Alucard grinning down at her for tampering with her dream or her surroundings or whatever that was, but she did not. It stunned her as well to conclude that her vampire's presence wasn't even around the mansion. She couldn't feel him at all. This was exactly the same as what happened that night. She quickly drew a hand up her neck to make sure she was not punctured or anything and was glad that her precious neck was still in one piece.

It relieved her to know that her blood and body remained its sanctity but she was enormously bewildered at what just happened. She wasn't sure if it was a dream because it felt awfully real and dreadfully clear and vivid unlike her dreams. Nevertheless, there was no one, not even a single visible or invisible force she could be aware of that can possibly maneuver what she was seeing or dreaming. Moreover, she did not want to accept the idea that it was just a dream, conveyed by her own unconscious mind and all purely hers. It was abominable to dream of such an unholy monster; more so that it involved her in a very desecrating disposition.

"This is crazy", she spoke in a rasp voice, evidently still catching her breath from the encounter. She didn't expect her voice to sound that way too. If nothing had transpired at all then how come her voice sounded like that?

She placed a hand on her glasses and arranged it on the bridge of her nose. She was barely out of her disorientation when the fax machine on the table on one side of the room began to produce a paper. Integra went over to where the machine was and promptly plucked the sheet out of the machine. There was nothing on it. And as the concept of a possible simple and honest mistake of whoever used the piece of equipment sank in, in less than a millisecond, she happened to see, no, read what was on the paper:

THAT IS HOW IT WILL BE IN THE END, INTEGRA.

HE WILL BETRAY YOU...

Taking in deep mouthfuls of air but not quite panicking, Integra narrowed her eyes to read again what was on the paper.

Nothing.

It was plain blank.

_This is ridiculous; I knew I saw those words. My eyes can't possibly be toying with me._

Her already perplexed thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone on her desk. Yes, the phone, finally, a human she could talk to even what she would her were bad news, for now, she didn't care anymore, what she wanted at the moment was reality. This was insane. She went back to her table and hastily but gracefully picked up the receiver and placed it on her ears.

"-The devil knows no loyalty. Surely he will betray you."

The words flowed in her ear like an incantation. Her eyes grew wide in fury and screamed at the blasted phone, "Who the hell are you?! Why are you saying these things to me?!!!"

_They are warnings, My Integra…He is going to betray you...And when he does…I'm your only hope…_

"ALUCARD?!" she shouted. "WHY WOULD HE BETRAY ME?! WHY WOULD HE..?"

The door burst open and came in Walter.

"Sir Integra, are you all right?" he asked her as he looked at her with that wild expression on her face, phone in her ear.

Integra was speechless.

"I heard you screaming so I came" Walter explained.

Integra had less than a minute to compose herself. She didn't want him to know she was having these delusions and hallucinations whatsoever….And nonetheless; this was something she was quite good at. "Nothing is out of hand, Walter. But please do me a favor; I need to be alone for a while." She said as she placed the phone down.

Walter searched her face to see if she was indeed alright and needed nothing else. Integra had mustered herself so good as to pass that knowing look of her butler.

He turned around to leave but she caused him to pause.

"Walter, have they arrived yet?"

Walter gazed back. "Ms. Victoria had just come."

"Is Aucard with her?"

"No. I already asked Ms. Victoria where he was but she told me he said he had something to take care of and left without telling saying where he would go."

That caused some reaction within her. "That is all, Walter. You can go now."

Walter took a bow and left, softly closing the door behind him.

Integra went to her veranda once again. The paper works could wait. And she had to clear her mind about the situation she was in. She had to make up her mind, a decision. No one had any idea where Alucard was at the moment and she could make tons of assumptions out of that. If he was planning to betray her, that she didn't know, but she wouldn't dare to know by the time it was too late. She had to act now. She was wise, real wise. And she knew how to hold her ground. She was capable of protecting herself from him…and if she had no choice, even if it would mean fighting The Vampire (not Alucard, the other vampire) on their own, she had to lock him away, if she must. And that voice…was it not her imagination? Was it truly on her side?


End file.
